


Blizzard

by Femalefonzie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (Just a Casual Mention Though), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Obi-Wan is Literally me When I Get Cold, Qui-Gon Jinn is Pretty Much Anakin's Dad at This Point, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: Written for the QuiObi Secret ValentinesObi-Wan and Qui-Gon get snowed in on their latest mission and decide to make the most of their time together.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: QuiObi Secret Valentines 2021





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markwatnae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwatnae/gifts).



"Things are just about finished here," Qui-Gon piped up as he walked out from the kitchen, lunch for him and his companion in tow. He set the tray down on the coffee table, snagging a sandwich for himself, and then taking a seat next to his former Padawan. "We'll be getting extracted soon."  
  
"Good," Obi-Wan replied without looking up from the forms he was going over. Qui-Gon had never been one for paperwork so he handled the majority of the mission reports. All he had to do was finish up the details of the previous day, send them along to Master Plo Koon, and then they would be back home nice and easy. _Then_ he would eat. "I sent Anakin to train with Master Yoda in our absence. We are going to need to get back before he burns the Temple down."  
  
"He only burned down the kitchens once." Qui-Gon pointed out. He was always quick to defend his grand-padawan regardless of any fire, fight, or just general shenanigans that broke out as a direct result of Anakin's doing. So he may have been a little rough around the edges, he was still young, and full of so much potential that Qui-Gon could overlook every single bit of mischief that he got into. Even when Obi-Wan himself had to give the little one a lecture about why getting into a scuffle with his fellow padawans over who got to eat the last muffin was a bad thing, there was Qui-Gon standing behind him trying to discreetly give the other a thumbs up or some other sign of encouragement. Kriff, he loved that kid.   
  
"Once and Master Windu still won't allow us to forget about it."  
  
There was a knock on the door to the cabin their local contacts had provided and Qui-Gon waved his hand to open it. One of the locals, introduced to them through the planet's senatorial representative, burst in and slammed the door behind him. The poor thing looked a fright; pale and wrapped up in about five layers of robes, covered from near head to foot in snow. "Sirs," He huffed out between gasps for breath. "We seem to have a bit of a problem."  
  
A strong gust of wind hit the front of the cabin. The door burst open, knocking their contact flat on his face as the freezing cold outside air came rushing in, carrying along a massive amount of snow. By the time Qui-Gon managed to get to his feet and get it closed again, it was up to his ankles. Obi-Wan finally looked up from his paperwork and sighed, "Oh."

This could be a problem. 

* * *

"Kriff, it's cold," Obi-Wan mumbled between chattering teeth and adjusted the blanket around him. It was to no avail. The storm had been pounding against the cabin for hours now with no sign of letting up anytime soon. Their comms were down and any transports back to Coruscant were held up until further notice. For the moment, it was just the two of them, just Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, left to their own devices with no one but each other to keep them company. It would have been heavenly if it wasn't for the raging chill that had the young Jedi shivering and wrapping up.   
  
"I'll have a fire going in a few moments," Qui-Gon called back over his shoulder as he tended to the fireplace. He'd managed to get one going earlier but one particularly hard gust of wind had the latches of the door come loose and just like that, it was out. Qui-Gon had been trying to get it back up and running since. He spared a quick glance back over at Obi-Wan and tried not to chuckle at the sight that greeted him, "Are you okay, Dear One?"  
  
Obi-Wan sat on the couch swaddled up in every blanket, sheet, and for good measure robe that could be scrubbed together in the cabin. "I'm cold." He stated simply.  
  
"Aw, pet." The small flame that he had managed to spark spread rapidly across the dried logs and Qui-Gon took that as the sign that his work was done. He rose to his feet and made his way back over to the couch, taking a seat at the other end, and gestured for his former apprentice to move closer. "Come here."  
  
Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his mass of blankets and cloth, adjusting his grip on the little mountain that he had made so as not to lose any when he moved. Luckily he didn't lose any components of his mountain and was able to worm his way into Qui-Gon's side. The older man just chuckled and tried to find a way to get his arms around his former Padawan without disrupting the blankets. Obi-Wan would never forgive him if he let even one of the quilts hit the floor. It was cruel of the Council to keep sending the man on missions to planets like this; Obi-Wan had never been one for the cold and Qui-Gon knew for damn sure that Obi-Wan was going to end up catching a cold by the time they returned to Coruscant. It was his luck. Obi-Wan rested his head on Qui-Gon's shoulder and nuzzled in close. He sighed out of content, "You're so warm."  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Obi-Wan's head, "There are other ways we can keep warm too," He reminded the other.   
  
Obi-Wan snorted and crossed his arms stubbornly in front of his chest. If it were possible without disrupting his position, he would have scooted back to the other end of the couch. Instead, he settled for rolling his eyes and remarking, "I am not making love on a rug made of some poor creature."  
  
"That was not what I was suggesting and I am insulted that you would imply it," Kriff, Qui-Gon was far too much of a bleeding heart for all of the so-called pathetic lifeforms he encountered during his travels, he could never stomach having something so cruel as a fur rug let alone engaging in such...passionate activities on top of one. Talk about a mood killer.   
  
"You know, they have these hot springs nearby. Perhaps we should go there later to warm up." Once the storm had died down enough that it would not be a painful walk, that they would be capable of stripping down without losing any limbs to the frost, and would be able to indulge the warmth from the springs in all of their glory. Qui-Gon smirked at the thought and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's neck, "Indulge."  
  
Now that was more his speed. Obi-Wan smiled and nuzzled even closer, "I'd like that." He said softly. 


End file.
